Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of door anti-latch devices, and more particularly to door anti-latch devices insertable into the door latch opening in a door jamb that are easily installable and easily removable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door latch anti-locking devices are well known in the art. Typical door latch anti-locking devices are not easily installable and easily removable. As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,790, and 2,726,892, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse door latch anti-locking devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,790, titled xe2x80x9cDoor Anti-Locking Devicexe2x80x9d, is an invention designed to provide a plate for covering a door striker plate on a door jamb to prevent a door from latching, but the invention is distinguished from the present invention by the lack of easy removability. The plate is screwed permanently to the door latch area. By contrast, the present invention is easily removable from a door striker plate after use. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,892, titled xe2x80x9cSafety Lock Clipxe2x80x9d, is also an invention designed to serve as an anti-latch device for a door latch, but it also is not easily removable, and is screwed into place.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical easily installable and easily removable device insertable into the door latch opening in a door jamb. As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved door latch guard, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a door latch guard comprised of a rigid rectangular piece and a rigid C-shaped piece. The center of the C-shaped piece is attached to the center of the rectangular piece. The C-shaped piece fits securely into the door latch opening in a door jamb, thereby preventing a door latch from latching the door. The rectangular piece serves as a backing to the C-shaped piece, and the rectangular piece lies flat against a door jamb when the latch -guard is installed in a door latch opening in a door jamb. Preventing a door from latching allows groups such as maintenance personnel to keep a door from latching. This allow the maintenance personnel to easily enter and exit the door when frequent trips through the door are necessary.
The door latch guard may be made form material such as hose, plastic pipe, or plastic cup. Various methods may be used to manufacture the door latch guard, such as using a pop rivet to secure the C-shaped piece to the rectangular backing piece, or to create the entire door latch guard of a single molded plastic piece.